Familia
by AkioKyoku
Summary: Pequeña historia ligada al fanfic "El shinigami y el humano", sí aun no lo has leido, te recomiendo leer el fanfic mencionado antes de continuar con ésta historia... Historia con temática YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

_**Familia (Parte 1)**_

Era verano en el tranquilo pueblo de Karakura, el mes de Julio transcurría con tranquilidad aquel año, muchas parejas, familias y grupos de amigos disfrutaban de salir a los parques cercanos, caminar por la zona urbana o salir de paseo a las zonas colindantes a Karakura… Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y piel clara, caminaba tranquilamente por el parque central de Karakura, acompañado de su pequeño y peludo amigo, Gorou; aquel hombre era Sajin Komamura, un shinigami que había comenzado su vida en el mundo material, viviendo al lado de un humano al que le salvo la vida, y que después de pasar por muchas situaciones, ambos eran pareja. Aunque acostumbrarse a la vida en Karakura no fue sencillo en un inicio para Sajin, ya que deseaba pasar desapercibido en un principio, pues aún no se acostumbraba a la apariencia humana que tenía, y seguía pensando que aún vivía bajo la forma animal con la que había vivido largo tiempo; pero pasar desapercibido no le funcionó, ya que los vecinos del lugar se dieron cuenta de su presencia rápidamente, atrayendo su atención por su largo cabello, su estatura y sus ojos que eran de un color lobuno. Pero también, los vecinos se ganaron la confianza de Komamura, al ver que él era alguien respetuoso, atento, amable y que siempre ayudaba a los que lo necesitaran; aunque algunos encontraron un poco raro, que de repente Komamura preguntase por cosas que para los demás eran cotidianas. Y no faltaron algunos curiosos que quisieron saber qué tipo de relación llevaban Sajin y Akio, ya que ambos no eran muy discretos en las noches en que se entregaban a su amor… Pero Komamura se esforzaba en aprender del mundo material para vivir con tranquilidad en él, además, sabía que Akio también daba su máximo esfuerzo para aprender todo lo relacionado a ser un shinigami, casi todas las noches, Akio y Komamura salían como shinigamis a los alrededores de Karakura para entrenar en la técnica de la espada, y el arte de los kidos; Komamura estaba sorprendido la rapidez con la que Akio dominaba su reiatsu.

Antes de encontrarse paseando con Gorou, Sajin había acompañado a Akio al centro comercial donde éste trabajaba, ya que, por fin, el joven humano podía dedicarse de tiempo completo a ser escritor, después de que, días antes, había recibido una llamada de la editorial que lo publicaba, por lo que Akio había decidido que por fin renunciaría a su trabajo en el centro comercial; mientras esperaba a que su joven pareja terminara sus asuntos, Sajin había llevado a Gorou de paseo por los alrededores.

\- Ya han pasado dos horas ¿Crees que Akio habrá terminado con todo?

Komamura miraba la pantalla del celular que Akio le había regalado, aunque había que decir que Sajin no se acostumbraba a aquel aparato, pero no negaba que era útil. Gorou ladró emocionado y comenzó a jalarse de la correa, indicando que quería ir a donde el joven Akio.

\- Si Akio ha terminado, aun nos dará tiempo para poder ir a comer.

… Akio terminaba de firmar sus papeles de renuncia y también de recoger su ultimo cheque del pago; el joven hubiera terminado antes de arreglar aquello, pero había querido pasar un tiempo más con sus compañeros y amigos, pues no olvidaba lo mucho que le habían ayudado al comenzar su vida en Karakura.

Todos le habían deseado lo mejor, y todos, incluido su jefe, esperaban que Akio siguiera creciendo como escritor.

Al salir del centro comercial, Akio miró con alegría que Sajin y Gorou llegaban justo a tiempo para recibirlo.

\- ¿todo salió bien? – Preguntó Komamura.

\- Si Sajin, ya quedo todo arreglado. Aunque ¿Sabes? Sentiré raro ya no tener que venir a trabajar en las tardes-noches.

\- Pero este cambio es para algo mejor – Repuso Komamura, dándole un rápido beso en la frente a su amado.

Ambos caminaron alegremente hasta un pequeño restaurante de Yakiniku que había en la zona, y que, para suerte de ellos, aceptaba mascotas. La pareja escogió una mesa algo distanciados de los demás clientes, ordenaron una orden grande de carne para asar, así como algo de ensalada y arroz.

\- Habrá que comer bien para tener energía esta noche.

\- ¿Entrenaremos de nuevo? – Preguntó Akio – ya van muchas noches que nos la pasamos entrenando.

\- No te quejabas esta mañana – Repuso Komamura, con un tono burlón – Te despertaste con mucha energía.

Akio se sonrojo en ese momento.

\- Bueno, tú no te levantaste de forma muy tranquila que digamos tampoco.

Komamura solo sonrió, pero también se sonrojó un poco.

\- Por cierto ¿Cómo empezaste a trabajar en el centro comercial? – Preguntó repentinamente Komamura.

\- Después de que hui de mi casa, comencé de ayudante en una pequeña tienda de la zona, el dueño era ya algo mayor pero respetuoso, aunque exigente en cuanto a la limpieza, lamentablemente solo podía estar medio tiempo en el lugar por lo que no me pagaban mucho. Pero dos meses después vi el anuncio de tiempo completo para el centro comercial, así que ahí fue cuando decidí cambiar de lugar de trabajo – Terminó de relatar Akio.

A Sajin le gustaba escuchar las historias de la vida de Akio, con eso lo iba conociendo más y más, claro que él también compartía lo que había vivido con el joven, pero siempre compartían de poco en poco.

Al terminar de comer, la pareja se dirigió a la estación del tren más cercana, Sajin usó el arte de su kido para llevar a Gorou sin que la gente lo pudiese ver, y así abordar el tren con su pequeño amigo. El trayecto hasta la editorial fue rápido y sin contratiempos. Komamura había deshecho el kido de Gorou, para que éste fuera caminando desde la estación del tren hasta la editorial; como no era la primera vez que Akio y Komamura llevaban a su pequeño amigo, por lo que les daban permiso de que el perrito jugara en los jardines del lugar… Al principio, Sajin y Akio estaban un poco nerviosos, pero sus nervios se calmaron cuando el editor que supervisaba el libro de Akio, le informó con gusto, que, gracias a que el libro _"La vida como un dragón"_ empezaba a ganar fama; Akio sería presentado oficialmente como escritor del año en la convención de literatura que se llevaría a cabo en Sapporo, en la región de Hokkaido, pero no solo eso, como Komamura había sido quien había dibujado la portada que llevaba el libro, le pidieron que ayudase a ilustrar a los demás personajes del libro, así como algunas escenas que fueran las más importantes de la historia. Tanto Akio como Komamura, pasaron una hora y media hablando sobre el evento, así como de algunos bocetos de los personajes, cuando la pareja salió del lugar, estaba atardeciendo… El viaje en el tren de regreso fue más tranquilo, Gorou iba bajo el efecto del kido de nuevo, dormía en las piernas de Komamura, otro que decidió tomar una pequeña siesta, fue Akio, quien se había recargado en Komamura. Sajin al verle, le rodeó con su brazo y le alborotó el cabello al joven.

Akio abrió los ojos, no se encontraba en el tren, Sajin y Gorou tampoco estaban; se encontraba en lo que parecía una extensa y verde pradera, no muy lejos, se veía un bosque frondoso. El joven no se sorprendió, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en aquel lugar, era la representación de su mundo interior, al menos así lo había explicado Sajin, la primera vez que Akio compartió su experiencia con él.

\- Ojalá, esta vez pueda ver a mi zampakutou – Akio comenzó a caminar por aquella pradera.

El viento soplaba suavemente, conforme Akio se acercaba a la orilla del bosque comenzaba a escuchar lo que parecía alguien caminando por el lugar, aparte de él.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Akio gritó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Todo quedo en silencio repentinamente. Akio se adentró en lo que era el bosque, no tardó mucho hasta que el joven vislumbro un claro, donde había una piedra, y sobre ella, una criatura que parecía un tigre, pero era el tigre más extraño que Akio hubiese visto, el pelaje era azulado oscuro, pero se notaban las rayas del tigre, sobre su cabeza, crecían un par de cuernos, no muy largos ni ostentosos, y sus patas, eran como las pesuñas de un alce.

Aquella criatura, como estaba acostada, se levantó, sacudiéndose pesadamente, miró de inmediato hacia donde estaba Akio.

\- Por fin, ya era hora de que nos viéramos de frente ¿No te parece? – La voz de aquel ser era suave y profunda.

\- ¿Tu eres…?

Antes de que Akio pudiese hablar con aquel extraño ser, todo se puso oscuro.

Akio abría los ojos perezosamente, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Komamura lo llevaba cargando en su espalda, había anochecido por completo y estaban cerca de llegar a su departamento.

\- Parece que dormiste bien, ¿Algún sueño interesante? – Preguntó Komamura.

\- Perdón, no esperaba dormirme ahorita – Se disculpó Akio – Pero creo que ya estoy por conocer el nombre de mi zampakutou.

\- ¡Vaya! Mi pequeño Akio sí que está creciendo bastante rápido – Komamura sonó sorprendido, pero a la vez orgulloso.

\- Bueno, es que eh tenido un gran maestro.

Sajin continuó caminando, con Gorou a su lado y cargando a Akio. Al llegar al departamento, Akio se bajó de la espalda de Sajin, el shinigami se dirigió a cocinar una cena rápida para todos, mientras, Akio se dirigió al altar donde guardaba la foto de su madre; mientras Sajin cocinaba, escuchaba como el joven relataba lo bien que le había ido aquel día.

Gorou, Akio y Sajin cenaron tranquilamente, al terminar con la cena, Gorou se dispuso a dormir con calma en su cama; Akio y Sajin tomaron una rápida ducha para refrescarse, ya en la habitación que compartían, se desvistieron, colocándose la ropa de dormir, aunque realmente no iban a dormir en ese momento.

\- ¿Listo para ir a entrenar?

\- Sabes que siempre estoy listo.

En el instante que ambos iban a desprenderse de su cuerpo material, para hacerse shinigamis, ambos oyeron el timbre de la entrada. Aquello les extrañó un poco a ambos, pues al mirar el reloj de la mesita de noche, se dieron cuenta que ya era algo tarde como para que recibieran visitas.

El timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez, tocaron la puerta con algo de fuerza e insistencia; Akio y Sajin se dirigieron a la puerta, cuando el joven se fijó por el ojo mágico de la puerta, se semblante palideció un poco; Sajin estuvo a punto de preguntar qué pasaba, pero en ese instante, Akio abrió la puerta… Dos mujeres, ambas casi de la misma estatura, pero de diferente edad, estaban en la entrada con un semblante serio, ambas vestían de traje, e iban muy bien peinadas para ser de noche; Sajin se percató que el aroma humano que desprendían aquellas personas era similar al de su Akio.

\- Hermanas… – Akio estaba serio – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Vaya, se ve que no has cambiado mucho, ¿podemos pasar?

Akio y Sajin despejaron la entrada, las hermanas de Akio entraron en el departamento, Gorou se había despertado y no tardó en acercarse a las recién llegadas quienes no se molestaron por la curiosidad que mostraba el can. Akio aún estaba nervioso por aquella repentina llegada de sus familiares.

\- ¿Vas a presentarnos? – Una de las hermanas de Akio habló. Mirando a Sajin, quien estaba al lado de Akio.

\- Si, perdónenme… Sajin, te presentó a mis hermanas mayores, Kuniko y Tetsuko… Kuniko, Tetsuko, les presentó a Sajin Komamura, él es mi pareja…

Kuniko y Tetsuko mostraron sorpresa ante lo último que había dicho su hermano, pero mostraron cortesía saludando con una inclinación, a la que Sajin respondió de igual manera muy cortes. Kuniko era de rostro alargado y test más clara, su cabello era completamente negro, Tetsuko por su parte, era de rostro ovalado más llenito, y un test algo acanelado.

\- Traeré un poco de té – Dijo Komamura, mientras las invitadas tomaban asiento en el sofá. Akio aún permanecía de pie.

\- Se ve que te ha ido bien – Dijo de repente Tetsuko – Ya pareja de alguien, ¿Quién lo diría?, y aparte, ya eres escritor ¿no?

Komamura llegó en ese momento con una jarra de té y algunas tazas, también sirvió un poco de un pay de queso con fresas que él y Akio habían hecho un par de días atrás.

\- Muchas gracias – Repusieron Kuniko y Tetsuko al mismo tiempo que Sajin servía el té.

\- Cuéntanos, ¿Cómo se conocieron? – Preguntó de repente Kuniko.

\- Bueno, me pasaron muchas cosas el año pasado – Repuso Akio – Sajin me salvó un día de un accidente que tuve al salir del trabajo… Después nos encontramos más seguido, comenzamos a salir y al final comenzamos a vivir juntos desde que inició el año.

Kuniko y Tetsuko miraron a su hermano y a Sajin con una mirada analítica y penetrante, Akio comenzó a sentirse muy incómodo, ya que esa mirada le recordaba a su padre. Sajin se dio cuenta de la situación y con una sonrisa amable comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Podemos saber el motivo de su visita? La verdad, nos sorprendió que vinieran a una hora, algo tarde.

\- De hecho, habíamos venido antes, pero nos informaron que no se encontraban – Repuso Tetsuko – Pero por lo que hemos venido es algo importante… Akio, padre quiere verte, está internado en el hospital… Él acaba de sufrir una falla renal hace unos días, no se está recuperado como quisiera y, de hecho, él siente que esta por partir…

Tetsuko calló en aquel instante, no tenía que decir más como para entender que era lo que quería decir; Akio bajo la mirada, no esperaba recibir una noticia así.

En aquel instante, Kuniko prosiguió.

\- Akio, no pienses que solo padre quiere verte como para aliviar alguna culpa ahora que está en este estado… Él te extraña, desde que te fuiste, se volvió aislado, hablaba o salía muy poco, inclusive dejó de reunirse con sus compañeros de la oficina. Inclusive desde que nuestra madre murió… Él y nosotras esperábamos verte…

\- Bueno, es cierto que nunca fui a verla cuando ustedes me llamaron, ni cuando falleció – Akio habló de repente – Y no fue porque no quisiera, fue porque el recuerdo de cuando me fui de casa no deja de hacérseme presente, lo que me dijo aquel sujeto, todo lo que le creí que dijo que yo era… Ustedes deberían recordarlo también, según él, yo solo era un inútil soñador que solo quería seguir una profesión para muertos de hambre ¿no?

\- ¡Akio, por favor! ¡Él está reconociendo que hizo mal! – Tetsuko se había puesto de pie – ¡Es nuestro padre!

\- ¿Nuestro? – Akio se rio con son de burla – Sera el padre de ustedes, porque yo… Yo no sé si realmente tengo padre… Lamentó que hayan venido hasta aquí.

Tanto Kuniko y Tetsuko se levantaron sin decir más. Sajin, de manera muy cortes, acompañó a ambas a la entrada para despedirlas, Akio levantó todos los platos y tazas para llevarlos al fregadero. Cuando escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se había cerrado, se dirigió a la habitación, entrando a su forma shinigami de inmediato; Komamura lo miraba.

\- Será mejor que nos demos prisa, aún tenemos que entrenar – Dijo Akio al ver que Sajin solo lo miraba.

Sajin entró también a su forma shinigami; ambos abandonaron el departamento, la noche parecía tranquila, Sajin y Akio se encargaron de algunas almas que rondaban por el lugar, dándoles el llamado "entierro del alma", con ello los espíritus cruzaban a la sociedad de almas sin problemas y evitaban ser devorados por algún hollow; pero justo al acabar con ello, ambos comenzaron a pelear con sus zampakutous, aunque Akio se estaba esforzando, Sajin se percató que el joven estaba demasiado distraído, supuso de inmediato que Akio se encontraba en conflicto por la repentina visita de sus hermanas y lo que les habían notificado… Ambos regresaron a su departamento casi al amanecer, una vez que estuvieron recostados, Sajin abrazaba a Akio.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó de repente Komamura.

\- Si, el entrenamiento no estuvo tan pesado como creí.

\- No me refiero a eso.

Akio guardó silencio, esperaba que Sajin no tocara ese tema, no aun al menos.

\- Cuando quieras hablar sobre ello, sabes que puedes decírmelo sin miedo – Repuso Sajin al silencio de Akio.

Akio se acurrucó en Sajin, quien lo abrazó aún más. Sajin se fue quedando lentamente dormido; pero Akio, el no lograba conciliar por completo el sueño.

…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Familia (Parte 2)**_

Akio casi no había dormido, se debatía consigo mismo sobre si ir a ver a su padre o no, además de que se quería concentrar en el discurso que debía preparar para su presentación como escritor. Pero primero, se dedicaría a limpiar un poco el departamento, Sajin había salido con Gorou para poder ir de compras.

Sajin salía de un minisúper, llevando una bolsa con todo lo necesario para la cena que prepararía aquel día, Gorou lo había esperado enfrente de aquel lugar, Sajin comenzó a caminar de regreso al departamento, aun preocupado por como estaría Akio, estaba más que seguro de que su pareja estaba en conflicto con sus sentimientos y le gustaría ayudarlo, pero había descubierto que Akio tenía la costumbre de reprimir a veces muchas cosas, que, según él, no tenían importancia. Debido a que iba distraido, Sajin no tardó en tropezar con una persona.

\- ¡Disculpeme! ¿Está usted bien?

Sajin ayudó a la persona con la que había tropezado, llevándose la sorpresa de que aquella persona era una de las hermanas de Akio, Tetsuko.

\- Estoy bien gracias – Tetsuko se inclinó agradecida – Se ve que venía un poco distraído.

Komamura presintió que no era coincidencia de que hubiese tropezado con la hermana de su pareja. Y estuvo en lo cierto cuando Tetsuko habló de nuevo.

\- ¿Tendra un momento para charlar?

\- Por supuesto – Respondió Komamura.

Ambos caminaron hasta que encontraron un pequeño jardín, afortunadamente no había mucha gente, Sajin y Tetsuko, ocuparon una banca que estaba libre.

\- ¿Hay algo en que yo pueda ayudarle? – Preguntó Sajin de forma muy directa.

\- Claro que sí, en primer lugar, quisiera pedirle una disculpa por pedirle que hablemos así, sin Akio presente; bueno, a mi hermana y a mí nos tomó muy de sorpresa que Akio ya sea pareja de alguien, y también, lamento que la platica que tuvimos con mi hermano, no terminó como esperábamos… En segunda, quisiera pedirle su ayuda, para ver, si es posible de convencer a Akio de que vaya a ver a nuestro padre.

Sajin suspiró antes de contestar.

\- Entiendo por que me pides algo así, pero no se si yo logre hacer de cambiar de opinión a Akio, conozco un poco de la relación que tuvo con su padre gracias a que él mismo me lo contó, y comprendo que esa relación le hirió de tal forma que fue muy aislado e inclusive dudaba mucho de si mismo que no se atrevía a querer ser escritor como el lo soñaba, de no ser por que cuando nos conocimos, y el me compartió lo que escribía, no creo que se hubiera animado a ir a una editorial para darse a conocer. Antes de conocernos, él era alguien con miedo en su interior.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

Sajin asintió.

\- ¿Qué clase de accidente fue por el que se conocieron?... Fue algo normal de este mundo o fue relacionado a lo que pocos pueden ver – Tetsuko miraba a Komamura, quien en ese momento mostró algo de asombro por el tema que había tocado – No crea que no nos dimos cuenta, ya debe saber del poder o habilidad que guarda Akio en su interior, mi hermana y to también poseemos ese "don" por así decirlo, pero Akio es quie más fuerte lo posee. Ayer que nos vimos, notamos que usted posee un poder más fuerte de lo que antes hubiéramos visto en alguien normal, por lo que nos preguntábamos…

\- Ya comprendo, quieres saber "que" soy yo en realidad – Repuso Komamura seriamente – Pues bien, yo soy un shinigami, alguien que se encarga de cuidar el mundo espiritual, vengo de un lugar llamado la Sociedad de almas; cuando conocí a Akio, lo salvé de un ser conocido como Hollow, un espíritu vacio que solo busca consumir almas que le ayuden a fortalecerse. En un principio no pensaba que Akio y yo nos siguiéramos viendo, pero lo encontré un par de ocasiones más y seguimos viéndonos, finalmente, nos enamoramos y decidí vivir con él aquí, en el mundo material. De hecho, si no fuero por él, yo aun…

Sajin dejó inconclusa la frase, no estaba seguro si debía decir más de lo que ya había dicho, Tetsuko no dijo nada para saber sobre Sajin.

\- Creo que entonces él estará bien, por favor, espero que nos pueda ayudar con lo que pedi al principio.

\- ¿estaran aun por el lugar tu y tu hermana? – Preguntó Komamura.

\- No, Kuniko regresó ayer para poner en orden los papeles que nuestro padre dejo pendientes, ella es quien quedo en el puesto de nuestro padre, como contadora; yo regreso hoy a nuestro pueblo natal – Kuniko se levantó y se despidió con una inclinación – Espero verlo a usted y a Akio pronto.

\- Yo también espero que nos veamos pronto – Se despedió Komamura.

Cuando Komamura y Gorou entraron el departamento, Akio se encontraba dormido en el sofá, roncando ligeramente, Komamura le hizo señas a Gorou para que no despertaran al joven de momento. El departamento estaba limpio, con excepción de unas hojas arrugadas y con manchas de tinta en el piso. Sajin se dispusó a limpiar aquello, antes de ponerse a preparar la cena.

…

Akio se encontraba de nuevo en el bosque, esta vez, frente a la criatura que represantaba el espíritu de su zampakutou.

\- ¿Puedes responderme algo? – Preguntó aquel ser.

Akio asintió.

\- ¿Cuál es la razón de usarme? ¿Qué es lo que buscas al hacerte más fuerte?

\- Buscó proteger a los que quiero – Respondió Akio seriamente.

\- ¿Solo eso? – La criatura lo miraba fijamente.

La criatura avanzaba hacia Akio, al estar frente a frente, aquel ser comenzó a olfatear a Akio.

\- Que delicioso… Miedo, tan hermoso y delicioso miedo… no muchos lo aprecían como yo – La criatura mostró sus colmillos relucientes.

Akio comenzó a temblar, no sabía el por que, era como si le tuviera miedo a su propia zampakutou; la criatura gruñó de ansia, era como un animal salvaje hambriento dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento…

\- No dejes que me muera de hambre – fueron las ultimas palabras de aquella criatura – Tienes que aprender a ser más sincero contigo mismo.

…

Akio abrió los ojos, levantándose del sofá de golpe, Komamura estaba a su lado con expresión seria y preocupada.

\- Se nota que tenías problemas – Dijo Komamura – Dime, ¿Qué ha pasado que tu reiatsu se descontroló muchísimo?

\- La verdad, ni yo mismo lo sé – Akio se acomodó en el sofá – estaba con lo que parece ser el espíritu de mi zampakutou, pero me ha dicho algunas cosas extrañas… Menciono algo sobre el miedo, que no muchos lo aprecian… y luego, me dijo que no lo deje morir de hambre… ¿Sabes tu que significa? ¿Es normal que una zampakutou se comporte así?

Komamura se sentó al lado de Akio meditativo.

\- Recuerdo que en la academia shinigami nos explicaron, que, en nuestro mundo interior, se refleja todo lo que somos, y que nuestras zampakutous son un reflejo de ello también; sin embargo, hay pocas veces en las que una zampakutou, si se levanta contra su maestro, es por que uno mismo esta escondiendo lo que siente o reprime todo contra lo que debería luchar – Komamura miró a Akio – Será mejor que no intentes forzar conocer el nombre de tu zampakutou, no te arriesgues más de la cuenta.

\- Esta bien – Akio suspiró un poco triste. Sajin le alborotó el cabello.

\- No te pongas así, la verdad, progresas bastante rápido considerando que comenzaste a entrenar después de que volvimos de la Sociedad de almas. ¡Deberías sentirte orgulloso!

Akio miró a Komamura, éste le sonreía y en sus ojos, Akio podía ver que Sajin estaba orgulloso de él. Akio sonrió, era verdad lo que Sajin le decía, decidió no preocupar más a su pareja, saldría adelante a su debido tiempo; ambos, Akio y Komamura, se dispusieron a cenar, Gorou también comia con entusiasmo, de repente, el ambiente era animado de nuevo. Como Akio había recuperado su animo; mientras Akio lavaba todos los utensilios de la cena mientras que Komamura tomaba una ducha, Sajin había decidido no decirle por el momento, a su pareja, la platica que había tenido con Tetsuko, al menos, por esa noche. Cuando Sajin salió de la ducha, vio que Akio se encontraba trabajando en su escritorio, dentro de la habitación.

\- ¿Editando el libro del "Lobo enamorado"?

\- No, es el discurso de presentación que me pidieron. Aunque escribirlo no es tan sencillo como pensé – Akio vio que Sajin se sentaba en la orilla de la cama – Por cierto… Sajin… Me gustaría pedirte algo…

\- ¿De que se trata Akio?

\- Estuve pensando algunas cosas desde ayer… Y bueno, eh decidido que debo ir a ver a mi padre…

\- Y quieres pedirme que te acompañe ¿No es así?

Akio solamente asintió.

\- Claro que te acompañare – respondió Komamura – Me gustaría conocer más el pueblo en el que creciste.

\- Gracias Sajin, ¿Esta bien si vamos en dos días?

\- Por supuesto.

Tanto como Akio y Sajin decidieron que era momento de descansar un momento, sin embargo, sintieron una presión en el ambiente bastante conocida. Sin tardar un momento, ambos entraron en su forma de shinigamis. Sin tardar un instante, Sajin y Akio se separaron para eliminar a los hollows que habían llegado al pueblo de Karakura…

… En los dos días siguientes, Akio preparó una maleta con suficiente ropa, incluyendo un traje en caso de que ocrriese lo inevitable con su padre. Aunque, Akio también tuvo que salir con Sajin y conseguir más ropa de la que tenía, lo cual fue complicado para ambos, ya que debido a la altura de Sajin, no llegaban a encontrar ropa que le quedara fácilmente aparte de que también quería conseguir un traje de su talla; pero para ello, tuvieron que pedirle a un sastre de la zona que lo confeccionara, debido a ello, tuvieron que atrasar la salida hasta que el traje estuvo listo, además de pagar casi el doble de lo que valia el trabajo, por el tiempo en que estuvo, aunque eso ultimo, no fue problema para Sajin, ya que tenía una pequeña fortuna que había comenzado a ahorrar desde que empezó a servir como shinigami en el Gotei. Y que ahora, había podido cambiar por dinero material gracias a Urahara Kisuke, un ex capitán shinigami que vivía en el pueblo y que había sido el encargado en hacerle su gigai humano a Sajin.

Finamente, cuando Sajin y Akio tuvieron todo listo, dejaron limpio y ordenado todo en el departamento; se aseguraron de cerrar con llave y se encaminaron hacia la estación del tren. El viaje duro un poco más de dos horas, Akio le había sugerido a Sajin el llegar usando su shumpo, al menos así Sajin no se la pasaría usando su shumpo para mantener escondido a Gorou durante el viaje; pero Akio deshecho la idea, poco después de que Sajin comentara que le gustaría viajar en tren como una persona normal.

Al llegar a la estación de Kinugawakoen, Sajin apreció mucho mejor como se veía el pueblo, notó que casi todo estaba contruido a un estilo tradicional, y no solo eso, se apreciaba que el lugar, era un sitio turístico de aguas termales, además de tener abundantes zonas de vegetación, a lo lejos, se veía el cementerio, al ver aquello a Sajin le acudieron recuerdos y con ver que Akio también miraba hacia ese lugar, supo que ambos recordaban lo mismo.

\- Despues debemos ir al cementerio – Sugirió Sajin. Akio asintió.

Mientras caminaban por el pueblo buscando una buena posada, decidieron detenerse también un momento para comer. Gorou era muy explorador y se veía que estar en aquel pueblo le hacia feliz; Akio y Komamura decidieron comer en un restaurante de ramen, aunque tuvieron que pedirlo para llevar, ya que querían comer al aire libre en el parque del lugar, además de llevar un plato extra de sobras para Gorou; cuando los tres terminaron de comer, estaba atardeciendo, tenían que apresurarse a encontrar una posada, y que además admitiera mascotas. Al preguntar a los habitantes del lugar, les recomendaron un lugar llamado, Onsen Hana no Yado; Akio, Gorou y Komamura, caminaron un poco antes de poder hayar el lugar recomendado.

Ya en el lugar, fueron rapidos en pedir una habitación para una semana, aunque realmente no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían en el lugar; ya en la habitación, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para desempacar y acomodar sus cosas, tomaron solo una ducha rápida, se cambiaron de ropa, dejaron a Gorou durmiendo y ambos, Sajin y Akio salieron en dirección al hospital general de la zona… Conforme se fueron acercando al hospital, Akio comenzaba a percibir una extraña brisa fría, algo que no tenía sentido pues el clima era calido pese a ser de noche; una vez en el hospital, tuvieron que esperar para que les permitieran pasar. Una enfermera fue la encargada de llevar a Akio y a Sajin hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba el padre de Akio, no sabía si era por que estaba nervioso, pero Akio sentía mucho frio en aquel lugar

Akio temblaba ligeramente.

\- Tranquilizate, solo respira – Le aconsejo Sajin – Te esperare aquí.

Akio avanzó hacia la puerta, golpeando suavemente con sus nudillos, una voz fuerte pero que denotaba cansancio, indicó que se podía pasar.

\- … Akio… ¿eres tú?…

\- Hola, Shishio… mis hermanas me avisaron que estabas… que estabas mal…

El padre de Akio se encontraba recostado en una cama, conectado a un monitor que marcaba sus signos vitales. Akio solo avanzó unos pocos pasos hacia la cama, pero no miraba a su padre.

\- Pense que ya no te vería más… Se que estas molesto, ni siquiera viniste ni cuando tu madre fallecio – Dijo Shishio.

\- Bueno… Cuando me marche alguien me grito que en este pueblo yo no tenia familia alguna – Dijo Akio seriamente – Y para que lo sepas, vine dos veces a ver la tumba de madre, se nota que a ti y a mis hermanas les ha importado y le han dado el cuidado que se debe ¿no?

Shishio no dijo nada, comenzaba a respirar agitadamente después de escuchar las palabras de Akio.

\- Se ve que ya cambiaste… Kuniko me contó como fue la visita que te hizo, ya estas en camino de volverte escritor, pero, además, ya tienes una pareja, ¿él vino contigo?

\- Si – Dijo cortante Akio – Se llama Sajin Komamura…

\- Me gustaría conocerlo.

Akio miró por primera vez a su padre directamente, sorprendido claramente; Akio regresó, abriendo la puerta y llamando a Sajin, para que entrara a la habitación.

Shishio miró analíticamente a Sajin, cuando este entró, como siempre, muy formalmente, Komamura saludó con una inclinación al momento de presentarse.

\- Así que tú eres la pareja de mi hijo… No vayas a malentender mi pregunta, pero ¿Cómo alguien como tú pudo enamorarse de alguien como Akio? – Habló Shishio en un tono algo burlon.

\- Bueno, me enamoré por que Akio es alguien de corazón puro, un joven agradable, buen cocinero y gran escritor… A mi me gustaría preguntarle ¿Cómo Akio puede tener un padre como usted? – Preguntó Komamura muy tranquilamente.

Akio sonrió por la forma en que Komamura había respondido, sabía que a su pareja le molestaba mucho la forma en que la gente le criticara solo por juzgar superficialmente. Shishio endureció la expresión de su rostro, era obvio que no esperaba una respuesta como la que Sajin le acababa de dar.

Antes de que Shishio siguiera conversando con Akio y Sajin, una enfermera entró en la habitación, indicando que se había acabado el tiempo de la visita, pues Shishio debía tomar su medicina y descansar. Afuera de la habitación, Akio le pidió a Sajin que esperara un momento; cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación también, Akio se acercó a ella.

\- Disculpe, quisiera saber sobre el estado de salud de mi padre – Dijo Akio.

\- Vengan conmigo, el doctor que atiende el caso les explicara todo.

Sajin y Akio siguieron a la enfermera hasta el área de recepción, donde se llamó al doctor Konosuke, él cual, no tardó en llegar, presentándose y llevando a la pareja a su consultorio personal, para hablar del caso de Shishio.

\- Debo decirles que la condición de salud del señor Shishio no esta mejorando como quisiéramos, su cuerpo no responde al tratamiento, ahora lo único que hemos podido hacer es mantenerlo calmado a base de placebos… Hemos pensado en considerar la opción de la cirugía para un transplante de riñon, pero dada la condición con la que ha empeorado estos últimos días, el transplante ha quedado descartado – Informó el doctor Konosuke.

\- Entonces lo único que queda esperar es a que ya no siga soportando ¿no? – Añadio Akio – ¿Cuanto tiempo le queda?

\- Puede que unos días nada mas – Concluyó el doctor.

… Cuando Akio y Sajin habian vuelto a la posada, se preparaban para descansar, pues desde que habian salido del hospital, se habian sentido muy cansados.

\- Se nota que esa visita salio bien ¿no? – Comentó Akio con sarcasmo, cuando ya estaba recostado al lado de Sajin.

\- Vi que tu padre es alguien muy prejuisioso; alcance a escuchar su conversación, por la forma en que le hablaste, aun estas molesto con él ¿verdad?

\- Es que aunque intente dejar de lado lo que paso, no puedo, cada vez que recuerdo lo que paso la ultima vez que lo vi, me lleno de ira y tristeza… No se si por eso no paraba de sentir frio en el lugar.

\- Que raro, yo también sentía algo de frio en el lugar, pensaba que tenían puesto el aire acondicionado en el piso, pero una de las enfermeras me dijo que el sistema estaba apagado – Preguntó Koammura de repente.

Akio miró a Sajin fijamente.

\- Espera ¿Tu también sentiste frio en el lugar? – Preguntó Akio.

Sajin asintió y agregó.

\- Akio, creo que el que hayamos sentido ese frio, no fue algo normal; de hecho, este frio solo lo eh sentido en pocas ocasiones, ocasiones cuando vi un alma, a punto de abandonar su cuerpo material, para transformarse en un hollow.

…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Familia (Parte 3)**_

Akio se encontraba de visita en lo que una vez había sido su casa, él sentía como si nunca hubiera estado en aquel lugar. Aquel día, muy temprano, Tetsuko y Kuniko habían estado en la posada, donde Akio y Sajin se hospedaban; Tetsuko y Kuniko habían visitado aquel lugar para invitar a su hermano y poder platicar con él. Akio había querido que Sajin le acompañase, pero su pareja quería investigar más sobre lo que ambos habían sentido en el hospital. Ahora Akio se sentía completamente incomodo en aquel lugar, Akio se quedo parado en la entrada, hasta que reunió el valor suficiente de tocar el timbre. La puerta no tardó en abrirse.

\- ¡Akio! – Tetsuko era quien había abierto – Pasa por favor. Kuniko acaba de preparar té.

\- Con permiso – Akio pasó a la casa con educación, un poco serio y tenso.

Akio siguió a Tetsuko hasta la sala de la casa, el lugar parecía con más brillo y vida de lo que Akio recordaba. Akio tomó asiento en la mesa del lugar, al igual que su hermana mayor, Kuniko no tardó en acompañarles.

\- Que bueno que pudiste venir Akio… En la mañana vimos a padre, parece que se alteró un poco por tu visita ¿no es así? – Comentó Tetsuko.

\- Así es, pero no crean que iba a ir con flores y regalos a verlo – Alan tomó un poco de té que le habían servido – Solamente vine por que no me gustaría dejar cabos sueltos en mi vida. Lo que paso con Shishio, solo quiero ponerle punto final a todo.

Tetsuko y Kuniko intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, habían interpretado las palabras de su hermano, como si éste ya no quisiera pertencer a la familia de la que provenía.

Akio miró a sus hermanas, sonriendo por la expresión de preocupación que ambas tenían.

\- No crean que no las considerade mis hermanas… De hecho, quiero pedirles perdón, por alejarme como lo hize, perdón por no venir cuando madre lo necesitó…

\- Perdonanos también – Dijo Tetsuko de repente – Por no haberte apoyado y protegido como debíamos.

\- Madre también quería disculparse contigo – Añadió Kuniko – Por haberte obligado a madurar demasiado pronto, por apoyarse en ti cuando aun eras demasiado joven… Estamos seguras que a ella le hubiera gustado leer tu libro.

Akio y sus hermanas estuvieron platicando un poco sobre lo que su hermano había estado haciendo de su vida, después de que se había marchado de casa; él les compartió de sus experiencias acerca de donde había trabajado, los amigos que había hecho y que le habían ayudado. A su vez, Tetsuko compartió que ella se había preparado en la escuela para ocupar el lugar de contador de su padre, aunque planeaba tomar unos cursos en el extranjero para prerpararse mejor, pero encontraría la manera de manejar todo al mismo tiempo que se preparaba más; por otro lado, Kuniko, ya ejercía su carrera como abogada en Tokyo, en un pequeño despacho jurídico, en el cual, le habían dado algunos días libres por la situación familiar que se había presentado.

\- ¿Regresaras a Karakura pronto? – Preguntó Tetsuko cuando su hermano se estaba por marchar.

\- No lo creo, mi Sajin y yo estaremos al menos una semana en la posada a la que fueron a verme – Contestó Akio sonriendo – Por cierto, dentro de un mes me presentaran como escritor en la convención de libros de Sapporo, en Hokkaido, avísenme si les gustaría ir, así apartare las entradas a tiempo.

Estaba atardeciendo, Akio se marchó tranquilamente, de vuelta a la posada; sus hermanas lo miraron marcharse.

\- ¿Notaste la forma en que se refirió a su pareja? – Preguntó Tetsuko – Espero que sea feliz con él, ¿Notaste la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo?

\- Si lo noté, pero por lo que te había contado, parece que ese tal Komamura esta haciendo muy feliz a nuestro hermano – Repuso Kuniko – Pero me alegra que sea así.

Akio caminaba distraídamente, sin rumbo fijo, se preguntaba como le estaría yendo a Sajin investigando, pero se distrajo pensando en el buen clima que había en el lugar, así que continúo caminando. Finalmente, Akio se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la colina donde se encontraba el cementerio del lugar, caminando entre las tumbas, recordó la noche en que Komamura le había llevado a ver la tumba de su madre; Akio caminó por donde crecía la vegetación, y aprovechando que el clima era perfecto, se concentró en buscar algunas flores, que, por suerte, crecían en el lugar. Cuando hubo recolectado suficientes flores para un ramo, Akio regresó al cementerio, ubicando rápidamente la tumba de su madre, se inclinó frente a ella, colocando el ramo de flores en el lugar. Akio se quedo en silencio en aquel lugar, aquel lugar le tranquilizaba, Akio cerró los ojos un momento.

…

\- Eres tan extraño, a veces tu alma se llena de la sombra del miedo, y otras brilla en la luz del valor.

Akio abrió los ojos, se encontraba de nuevo en su mundo interno, frente a su zampakutou.

\- Sabes, deberíamos coordinarnos para vernos, por que encontrarnos esporádicamente se me esta haciendo un poco molesto – Comentó Akio – Pero me alegra verte… Eh querido preguntarte acerca de lo que dijiste la ultima vez que te vi, todo acerca del miedo…

La criatura que representaba la zampakutou de Akio, lo miró seriamente.

\- Todos los seres, vivimos con miedo y valor; para poder crecer tienes que saber a que es a lo que le temes y hacerle frente, de esa forma, tu alma se fortalecerá y nunca se marchitara…

Akio analizaba aquellas palabras, recordando especialmente cuando Komamura también le había hablado de enfrentar sus miedos… En ese momento Akio se preguntó que era a lo que temía.

\- Cuando llegue la hora, pronuncia mi nombre…

… Akio abrió los ojos, encontrándose de nuevo en el cementerio, se sentía extraño, pero no se preocupó en absoluto. Se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo, se inclinó una vez más frente a la tumba de su madre, y se encaminó de nuevo a la posada; estaba atardeciendo y se preguntaba si podría ir a cenar con Sajin a algún buen lugar en la zona, en ese momento, recordó que había un establecimiento de Udon que era su favorito cuando niño. En aquel momento, Akio sintió una mano recargarse en su hombro.

\- ¡Por fin te encuentro! – Komamura caminaba al lado de Akio, y Gorou saltaba alegremente frente al chico – Se te ve muy alegre Akio.

\- Hola Sajin ¿Cómo te fue?

Komamura miró alrededor, había algunos habitantes pasando por el lugar.

\- Vamos a cenar, ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente. ¿Conoces algún buen lugar para ir a comer por aquí?

\- Hay un restaurante de udon que era mi favorito cuando niño, puede que todavía este abierto – Respondió Akio.

\- Vayamos.

Akio y Komamura, seguidos de Gorou, caminaron un poco por el pueblo, varios habitantes que aun estaban en las calles, miraban con cierto disimulo a la pareja que estaba en el lugar. Para suerte de ambos, el viejo restaurante que Akio había mencionado, aun seguía abierto, por lo que ambos entraron en el lugar, estaban hambrientos. Aprovechando que no había mucha gente en el lugar, Komamura se dispuso a compartir lo que había descubierto.

\- La escencia de esta alma que esta por convertirse en hollow, es una que ha estado unido a algo material durante mucho tiempo; pero no pude descubrir de que alma se trataba, parece conscientemente sabe lo que pasara – Explicó Komamura.

\- ¿Eso es posible? – Preguntó Akio curioso.

\- Si, es posible – Komamura guardó silencio un momento cuando a ambos les sirvieron la comida, cuando el mesero se hubo retirado, retomó el tema – Veras Akio, cuando un alma esta por separarse del cuerpo material en el que ha vivido, por primera vez es conciente de lo que hay más alla de lo material, en ese momento, muchos se desprenden de todo lo que les ata, pero quienes se aferran a un ser vivo, o a algo material, que tuvo mucha importancia para ellos, pese a estar al borde de abandonar la vida, el alma tratara de quedarse, pero la cadena que uno el alma y el cuerpo, se aferrara a lo material, pero se separara del alma abriendo finalmente el agujero, pero el ser al no estar aun compeltamente separado de su cuerpo, ocultara su escencia de hollow que desprenda.

Akio suspiró.

\- ¿Qué clase de persona quisiera algo así?… Digo, que tu alma quede vacia, y convertirte en algo como un monstruo para devorar almas y nunca saciar ese vacio…

Komamura no dijo nada, solamente comenzó a cenar. Akio miró su expresión.

\- Perdón… Me olvidé de lo que me contaste de Tousen…

\- No tienes porque disculparte – Dijo rápidamente Komamura – La verdad es que tienes razón, vivir como un hollow, no es algo que se desee. Aunque las almas que se convierten en eso, supongo que es el dolor y la soledad lo que les lleva a eso… Pero después hablemos, ahora cenemos, me muero de hambre.

Akio comenzó a cenar, recordando lo hambriento que se sentía; pero al mirar la cantidad de udon que Komamura comía, se dio cuenta de que su pareja no mentía en cuanto al hambre que sentía, además de darle de comer en secreto a Gorou, y aun así Sajin pidió algunas sobras para llevar, a Akio eso le extrañó.

Al finalizar la cena, todos volvieron a la posada, en la habitación, Akio se dio cuenta de que había dos perros, de aspecto deplorable, pero se veía que alguien les había cuidado y vendado algunas partes de sus cuerpos, ahora, ambos dormitaban entre un par de cobertores.

\- Son dos pequeños que encontramos cuando trerminé de investigar – Empezó a explicar Komamura – Son callejeros, estaban maltratados y heridos, así que los traje para curarlos.

Gorou se acercó a ambos perros, los cuales se despertaron, agitando la cola, alegres de ver a Sajin, quien se acercó a ambos, poniendo frente a ellos las sobras que había pedido en el restaurante.

\- Espero que ya estén mejor – Sajin acarició la cabeza de ambos perros, quienes se mostraron dóciles.

Ambos perros comieron con avidez, Akio se acercó un poco, pero ambos canes se mostraron nerviosos.

\- Tranquilos – Sajin les habló calmadamente – él no les hara daño, lo prometo.

Sajin le hizo señas a Akio de acercarse, el joven así lo hizo, pero con cuidado para que los canes no se asustaran.

\- Se ve que eres bueno con los animales – Dijo Akio.

\- Es una habilidad que eh tenido desde que recuerdo, pero me ha servido mucho – Explicó Komamura.

Los canes terminaron de cenar, miraban agradecidos a Komamura, quien comenzó a retirar los vendajes, pidiendo a Akio lavarlos para volverlos a colocar, mientras Akio se ocupaban de eso, vio como Komamura usaba su kido de curación en las heridas que ambos perros tenían, las heridas comenzaban a sanar rápidamente, Akio pensó, que, si Komamura había aplicado aquel kido antes, era normal que hubiera cenado demasiado para recuperar energías.

\- Creo que tienes suerte de que la posada acepte mascotas – Comentó Akio.

\- Bueno, en realidad metí a los dos perros a escondidas – Respondió Komamura.

Cuando Komamura terminó de curar y colocar a ambos los vendajes, los perros se recostaron de nuevo, durmiendo profundamente, y Gorou se recostó a su lado.

\- Sabes Sajin, creo que serías un estupendo veterinario – Agregó Akio.

\- Ven – Komamura susurro al oído de Akio – Vamos al onsen, hemos tenido un día bastante largo.

Ambos prepararon las cosas que llevaron a las aguas termales de la posada; cuando entraron a la zona del baño, se alegraron que el lugar estuviera vacio, ambos tomaron una ducha rápida antes de entrar en el onsen. Komamura fue el primero en entrar al onsen, disfrutando la sensación de calor del agua, sintiendo cada musculo de su cuerpo relajarse, Akio no tardó en unirse a Sajin en el onsen, jadeando de placer al sentir el agua calida; Akio se recargó en las rocas que rodeaban el onsen, cerrando los ojos, relajandose aun más, Komamura al verlo recordó la vez en que él había visitado un onsen en la sociedad de almas, y en el lugar se había encontrado con el capitán Kyoraku, recordándole lo que había dicho. Sin resistirlo un momento más, Komamura se acercó al lado de Akio, rodeándole con sus brazos, sosteniendo al joven contra su pecho, quien disfrutó de encontrarse en esos momentos así con su amado.

\- Una vez me mencionaron que venir a un onsen, acompañado, era algo bastante relajante – Dijo Komamura – Ahora veo que eso es cierto.

\- Mi Sajin… Mi shinigami lobito…

Ambos se besaron tiernamente, sin decirse más palabras, disfrutaron aquel tierno instante que vivian. Aunque en ese momento, Akio estuvo tentado a decirle a Komamura que conocía el nombre de su zampakutou, pero pensó en guardar aquella noticia para después.

…

Al día siguiente, Sajin y Akio aun continuaban cuidando a los dos perros callejeros que Sajin había rescatado, ambos ya se encontraban mejor gracias al cuidado que Komamura les había dado; todos se encontraban cerca del parque del pueblo, Gorou corría alegremente junto a los otros dos perros. De momento, Akio y Sajin se preguntaban si podían conseguir que alguien adoptase a los dos canes, a Sajin le hubiese gustado quedarse con ambos, pero el espacio que tenían en el departamento no era suficiente. Komamura le había sugerido a Akio mudarse a un espacio más grande, ofreciéndole a cubrir el coste que una mudanza podía generar, pero Akio había rechazado esa idea, diciéndole que él no quería que Sajin cargase con un gasto como ese, quería que entre los dos se ayudasen. Aunque discutieron un poco sobre el asunto, Sajin al final cedió.

\- Por el momento creo que podremos quedarnoslos, pienso que aun pasaremos unos días más por el pueblo – Añadió Akio.

\- ¿Crees que lo de tu padre pase pronto?

\- Espero que si… Bueno… Me refiero a que deje de sufrir por estar en este mundo… En el estado en que esta…

Komamura miró a Akio.

\- Creo que deberías ir a verlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Si, lo creo… Es más, si quieres, te acompañare de nuevo – Komamura le sonrió a Akio – Ademas, tu estuviste a mi lado cuando me reuní con el gran abuelo.

Akio asintió, tomando de la mano a Sajin.

\- Sabes, ese rasgo me gusta mucho de ti, siempre eres tan amable.

Sajin le alborotó a Akio el cabello. Ambos caminaron por el parque un poco más, preguntando a las personas que encontraban si les gustaría adoptar a los dos perros que Sajin había rescatado, muchas de ellas se mostraron interesadas, pero ponían de excusa que no tenían tiempo suficiente para atender a una mascota.

Estaba atardeciendo, Sajin y Akio volvían a la posada, para dejar Gorou y a los otros dos canes, y asi también, prepararse para ir al hospital. Pero cuando ambos iban llegando a la posada, se dieron cuenta de que Kuniko, se encontraba en el lugar, Akio presintió que algo había pasado.

\- ¡Akio! – Kuniko se acercó rápidamente a su hermano – ¡Tienes que venir rápido! ¡Padre empeoró!

\- Ve rápido Akio, yo te alcanzare en un momento – dijo Komamura.

\- Esta bien – Akio miró a su hermana – Vamos.

El trayecto hacia el hospital fue demasiado rápido para Akio, al menos él asi lo sintió; en cuanto entró en el edificio, Akio sintió el mismo frio que antes, pero esta vez era más intenso, aunque no dijo nada mientras él y Kuniko se dirigían a la habitación donde Shishio se encontraba. Al llegar, ambos se encontraron con Tetsuko quien tenia una expresión de angustia en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó de inmediato Akio.

\- Padre entró en un paro cardiaco, lo reanimaron, pero su condición no mejora – Explicó Tetsuko – Los doctores no dejan que nadie entre en estos momentos.

Akio no quería preocupar a nadie, pero comenzaba a sentir una presión espiritual conocida, además de que el frio que percibía también se intensificaba. Sabia que eso significaba una cosa nada más.

Sajin no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar, todos esperaban en el pasillo, alguna noticia, pero los minutos parecían horas, y nadie les informaba de alguna novedad.

\- Sajin – Akio comenzó a hablar en voz baja con su pareja, apartándose de sus hermanas – Si Shishio se convierte en un hollow esta noche… Dejame enfrentarme a él yo solo.

Sajin miró a Akio con algo de preocupación, comprendia en parte aquella petición que su pareja le hacia, pero también se preguntaba si Akio estaba listo para actuar como se debía.

\- Esta bien – Dijo Sajin muy serio – Pero si llegas a correr peligro, intervendré en la pelea.

Akio solo asintió, suspirando, inconsientemente toco aquella cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el Gotei; Akio sentía que él había cambiado desde entonces, haría lo necesario para seguir avanzando en su vida, se enfrentaria a todo lo que llegara a temer.

En aquel instante, el frio que percibían Sajin y Akio se volvió más intenso, pero asi como se había elevado precipitadamente, se dejo de sentir en el hospital.

\- Ha pasado – Dijo Sajin.

Akio miró a sus hermanas, por las expresiones de sus rostros, dedujo que ellas también habían llegado a sentir el frio del hollow. Se acercó a ellas rápidamente.

\- Sajin y yo tenemos que salir a atender algo importante, perdónenme, espero no tardar.

Antes de que sus hermanas preguntaran que estaba pasando, los doctores salieron de la habitación de Shishio y dieron la triste noticia de su fallecimiento…

… Akio y Sajin iban por el lugar, en su forma de shinigamis. Aun no sentían la prescencia del hollow, pero ambos estaban atentos a cualquier prescencia que se sintiera en esos momentos.

\- ¡Separemonos! ¡Así abarcaremos más terreno y lo detectaremos rápidamente! – Ordenó Komamura.

Akio siguió la orden de Komamura, dirigiéndose a la zona del parque y el cementerio; a Akio se le hacia un poco extraño que la prescencia del hollow no hubiera reaparecido aun, pero seguía alerta. Akio pasó cerca del cementerio, tenía el presentimiento de que ahí podría encontrar lo que buscaba; Akio caminó entre las tumbas, elevando su reiatsu un poco, para atraer a su presa. En un instante, Akio sintió frio en el área, comenzó a moverse rápidamente, pues sabía que el hollow estaba cerca de aparecer.

\- ¡Vamos! – Akio se detuvo en un espacio alejado del cementerio – ¡Deja de esconderte!

El viento sopló con fuerza, pese a que el clima había sido apacible aquel día, frente a Akio, apareció un hollow, pero no era como lo que Akio había visto antes, este tenía tres caras en lugar de una, y su cuerpo parecía una maraña de tentáculos que se retorcían unos con otros. Akio se preparó para atacar.

\- ¿Realmente quieres pelear? – Las tres caras del hollow hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero Akio reconoció esa voz, era la de Shishio su padre.

Akio no respondió, usando su shumpo pasó rápidamente al lado de aquel hollow, cortándole con su zampakuotu, la criatura lanzó un grito de dolor, pero no tardó en contratacar, Akio fue rápido en esquivar los ataques de su oponente, pero que aquella criatura tuviera tres rostros, le dificultaba tenderle un ataque sorpresa, ya que el rango de visión de aquella criatura era amplio.

En un terrible descuido, Akio fue golpeado por uno de los tentáculos.

\- ¿Por qué quieres eliminarme? – Habló el hollow – si consumo tu alma… Y el de tus hermanas… Volveremos a ser una familia… La familia que tú destruiste por tu egoísmo.

\- ¿Qué yo destruí? – Akio se puso de pie – Te equivocas, fueron tus errores y tu mente cerrada lo que destuyó a nuestra familia… ¡Te aferras a algo que nunca tuviste realmente!

Akio se puso en una posición que indicaba que pronto atacaría. Su reiatsu comenzó a elevarse de forma precipitada.

\- Es el momento, necesito tu ayuda – Akio le susurro a su zampakutou – ¡Cubre a tu presa… Osore!

La zampakutou de Akio brilló en aquel momento, cambiando su apariencia, volviéndose una espada con el filo invertido. Al ver aquello, el hollow comenzó a reir a carcajadas, burlándose del arma de su oponente.

\- ¡¿En serio piensas derrotarme con algo así?!

\- Te demostraré que si puedo – Dijo Akio.

Akio sostuvo con fuerza a Osore, usando su shumpo, se movía más rápidamente que antes, pero el hollow no cedía terreno y se defendía con fiereza, en un instante, Akio logró golpear con Osore uno de los rostros calavericos del hollow, logrando que este se partiera y se desintegrara, el hollow aulló de dolor y furia, por lo que sus ataques se volvieron más salvajes y descontrolados, Akio se tuvo que mover rápidamente para poder evitar cada ataque. Pero no tuvo mucha suerte, ya que logró ser capturado por uno de los tentáculos del hollow.

\- Por fin te tengo… Esto se acaba para ti.

\- ¡Te equivocas!… para ti todo termina aquí – Akio concentró cada gramo de reiatsu de su cuerpo – ¡Hado 33 sokatsui!

De la mano de Akio se desprendió un destello azul, el cual provocó una gran explosión que irió tanto al hollow como a Akio, pero que ayudó a liberar al joven.

\- Has peleado bien – Akio escuchó la voz de Osore en su cabeza – Te enseñaré cual es mi poder, para que lo usemos juntos…

Akio se lanzó a atcar de nuevo, aprovechando que el hollow aun estaba herido por el último ataque.

\- ¡Kyofu no Kage!

Akio golpeó el cuerpo del hollow, al tiempo que de su zampakutou salía una sombra que se impregnó en su oponente. El hollow comenzó a moverse violentamente, gritando.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

Akio clavó su zampakutou en el suelo.

\- Lamento que las cosas entre nosotros no fueran mejor – Murmuró Akio – Algun dia te vere de nuevo, padre… ¡Alimentate del miedo!

Una gran sombra cubrió por completo al hollow, y esta comenzó a cerrarse más y más alrededor de su presa, provocando que el hollow gritara de terror. Finalmente, la sombra se disperso y volvió a la zampakutou de Akio; el hollow había desaparecido, con ello, el reiatsu de Shishio.

Akio se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, comenzaba a sentirse exhausto, había usado demasiado su reiatsu. En ese instante, sintió que alguien le sujetaba y le ayudaba a que sus heridas sanaran.

\- Peleaste bien Akio, estoy orgulloso de ti – Sajin estaba al lado de Akio.

\- Sajin… ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- Llegué en cuanto sentí que elevabas tu reiatsu – Sajin miró a Akio – ¿Estas bien?

Akio comprendió que la pregunta de Sajin no se refería a su estado físico.

\- Creo que si, estoy bien – respondió Akio, comenzaba a llorar – creo que las cosas no podían terminar de otra forma… Pero ya puedo seguir…

\- Ven, volvamos con tus hermanas, seguro están preocupadas por la forma en que nos fuimos.

Akio asintió y junto a Sajin, regresó al pueblo.

\- Por cierto ¿Qué le diré a mis hermanas acerca de todo esto?

\- Podrías decirles la verdad – Repuso Komamura tranquilamente – De hecho, al día siguiente de que tus hermanas nos visitaron, Kuniko se había quedado en Karakura y me encontré con ella cuando había ido a comprar lo de la cena; ella quiso hablar conmigo para ver si podía convencerte de que vinieras a hablar con tu padre, además de eso, me contó que tanto ella como Tetsuko, tienen la misma habilidad que tu de ver a los espiritus. Así que ellas ya saben que yo soy realmente un shinigami… No creo que debas ocultarles la verdad más tiempo.

Akio se sorprendió por lo que Komamura le revelaba, pero al saber aquello, sabia que Komamura tenía razón en lo que decía, a partir de ese momento, sería sincero con sus hermanas… Cuando Komamura y Akio habían vuelto al hospital, Tetsuko y Kuniko no tardaron en preguntar a su hermano sobre lo ocurrido, por lo que Akio relató todo sobre como el alma de Shishio se había convertido en hollow, así como de su revelación de ser shinigami y haberse enfrentado a lo que su padre se había convertido, eliminándolo.

\- Entonces… ¿el alma de padre ha desaparecido? – Preguntó Tetsuko.

\- No – Komamura fue quien aclaraba las dudas de las hermanas – Cuando los shinigamis peleamos con un hollow, nuestras zampakutous no eliminan el alma, la purifican y así, el alma puede ir a la Sociedad de almas. Empezando a vivir de nuevo.

Aquella resultó ser una noche bastante larga, primero, Akio y sus hermanas arreglaron los documentos de defunción de Shishio; así como de empezar a preparar el funeral. Para lo cual, Akio y Sajin se quedarían unos días más, Kuniko y Tetsuko estaban agradecidas por eso… El funeral comenzó oficialmente, cerca del mediodía, al día siguiente del fallecimiento de Shishio, mientras la tarde avanzaba, al que había sido hogar de Akio, llegaron miembros de la familia, que Akio, Kuniko o Tetsuko habían visto en mucho tiempo, así como amigos que habían conocido a Shishio, todos llegaron a mostrar sus respetos por la perdida a la familia. Mientras la reunión se daba de manera tranquila, el resto de la familia, sentía curiosidad por Komamura, quien permanecía al lado de Akio, y por su expresión seria, muchos no se atrevían a acercarse a preguntar; mientras todo transcurría con normalidad, Sajin y Akio salieron un momento de la casa, para atender a sus tres acompñantes que los esperaban en la entrada, Gorou y los otros dos perros estaban recostados a un lado de la entrada, dormitando tranquilamente, los tres se veian bien.

\- Ahora, solo nos falta buscarles un hogar a estos dos pequeños – dijo Sajin un poco preocupado, pues no podían llevarse a los dos perros de vuelta a Karakura.

\- ¿Esta todo bien? – Tetsuko acababa de salir – ¡Oh!… que hermosos perros ¿Tambien son suyos?

Tetsuko se arrodilló al lado de los canes, quienes no le tuvieron miedo, pero se mostraron curiosos y juguetones con Tetsuko.

\- De hecho, los encontramos rencientemente, estaban abandonados y les estamos buscando quien quisiera adoptarlos – añadió Komamura.

\- Pues, creo que yo podría ayudarles con eso – Dijo Tetsuko, quien se encariñaba más con los dos perros.

\- ¿En serio? – Akio se mostró sorprendido – ¡Eso seria genial!

Akio y Komamura se mostraron agradecidos con Tetsuko, ella les prometió que ambos perros estarían bien cuidados y que no tenían nada de que preocuparse.

Al día siguiente, Sajin y Akio asistieron a la cremación de los restos de Shishio, y así también, planear con sus hermanas, el lugar donde se levantaría la tumba para poner las cenizas… Cuando todo aquello hubo pasado, Akio, Sajin y Gorou debían prepararse para regresar a Karakura, la ultima noche que pasaban en la posada, la pareja disfrutaba de un relajante baño en onsen.

\- Si que ha sido agradable venir, pese a todo lo que pasó – dijo Akio, disfrutando de las aguas termales.

\- Tienes razón – Añadió Komamura – A mi me agradó conocer a tu familia Akio y conocer más de donde vienes.

Akio miró a Komamura relajarse en el onsen, en aquel momento, sin saber porque, recordó la noche en que se habían conocido; Akio comenzó a hacer cuentas mentalmente, llevaban ya un año de conocerse. Lentamente, Akio se acercó a Sajin, quien seguía relajado y mantenía los ojos cerrados, al llegar a donde Sajin estaba, Akio fue sutil en acercarse y le robó un beso a su amado.

Sajin abrió los ojos, sonrojado, vio que Akio le abrazaba, y le sonreía. Era esa sonrisa que a Komamura le gustaba muchísimo ver en Akio.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No… Bueno, si – Akio se sonrojó – Es que, ya ha pasado un año desde que nos conocimos…

Komamura miró sorprendido a Akio, en ese momento, comenzó a hacer memoria, y se dio cuenta de que Akio tenía razón, aquel día se cumplia un año, desde que se habían conocido. Sin decir nada Sajin comenzó a besar a Akio, cargándolo y llevándolo fuera del Onsen; ambos secaron sus cuerpos, colocándose las batas para poder salir y dirigirse a su habitación. No encendieron las luces de la habitación cuando entraron en ella, solo prepararon el futon y se desprendieron de la única prenda que cubria sus cuerpos.

…

Sapporo, Hokkaido; tres semanas después. Tetsuko y Kuniko estaban en el centro de convenciones en el lujoso hotel Keio Plaza, un lugar elegante y modernos, donde se llevaban a cabo eventos importantes. Aquella noche en el lugar se celebraba la importante convención de literatura del año, en el lugar había reunidos una gran cantidad de casas editoriales, grandes y pequeñas, que existían a lo largo de todo Japon, y así, muchos conocían lo nuevo en cuanto al mundo de la literatura.

\- ¡A todos los asistentes, se les pide cordialmente que asistan al auditorio, en breve comenzara la presentación de escritores de este año!

Todo el mundo escuchó el mensaje por el sistema de megafonía que tenia el lugar, así que la multitud reunida se dirigió muy animadamente al auditorio.

En el lugar, Akio estaba tras el escenario del auditorio, muy nervioso, llevaba su discurso escrito en el bolsillo del traje que usaba aquella noche, pero no paraba en ir de un lado a otro. Y no era el único, había otras seis personas en el lugar, apartre de él, y su aspecto no era mejor que el de Akio.

\- Tranquilizate – Komamura estaba también en el lugar, elegantemente vestido con un traje de su medida – Toda irá bien, ya lo veras. Respira profundamente.

Akio no dijo nada, le faltaba color a su rostro, pero aun asi, hizo lo que Sajin dijo. Lentamente se tranquilizó un poco, aunque no demasiado, se escuchaba como la gente entraba en el auiditorio y hablaban acerca de los escritores a ser presentados ese año. Finalmente, el evento comenzó, uno a uno, los escritores, eran llamados por los jefes de sus respectivas editoriales, las historias eran presentadas con los dibujos de los personajes y narradas de forma breve, muchos aplaudían; cuando fue el turno de Akio, él avanzó por el escenario muy nervioso, ante las miradas de todos los que los estaban reunidos ahí. Al igual que con los anteriores escritores, se mostró la historia de Akio, así como las ilusitraciones que Sajin había hecho y que ha todos les habían gustado. Al finalizar, Akio dio su discurso, aunque no fue mucho lo que dijo, menciono a quienes le habían ayudado y que se encontraban reunidos ahí, amigos, sus hermanas, pero sobre todo, la persona más importante para él, su amado Sajin Komamura…


End file.
